1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable stop member which is advantageously used with machines having a tool support structure, a tool mounted on the tool support structure, a work holder, means for producing relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder, and stop means for limiting the relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder. In particular, the invention relates to an inexpensive, adjustable stop member whose elongate dimension can be accurately adjusted in increments as small as 0.001 inch and which can be quickly and interchangeably positioned in the stop means of conventional machining apparatus such as drills, mills and lathes.
2. State of the Art
Various types of machining apparatus having a tool mounted in a tool support structure, a work holder and means for producing relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder are well known in the art. Such machines include drills, mills and lathes, and these machines commonly have incorporated therein a stop means for limiting the relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder. The stop means generally comprises a member which moves along a shaft or other tracking means. This movable member moves in a set proportion to the relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder. Generally, the movable member of the stop means moves in an equal proportion with the relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder.
By limiting the extent of movement of the movable member of the stop means, the extent or amount of relative movement between the tool support structure and the work holder can be controlled. Generally, the extent of the movement of the movable member is achieved by providing an adjustable means for limiting the sliding movement of the movable member along the tracking means. It is common to provide adjustable rings which can be releasably secured at any desired position along the tracking means. Movement of the movable member is then stopped at the desired extent thereof when the movable member impedes one of the rings. By proper adjustment of the position of the rings, the desired degree of relative movement between the tool support structure and the work support member is achieved.
The repositioning and adjustment of the components of the stop means in accordance with the prior art is both tedious and time consuming. In addition, the accuracy of successive and repetitive settings leaves much to be desired. It would be highly desirable to have a simple, reliable, inexpensive means for quickly and accurately setting and changing the limits of the relative movement between the tool support structure and the work support member.